Feral Kubrow
For the tame breeds, see Kubrow. Feral Kubrow are the wild, untamed animals that roam the Grineer Forest tileset, attacking Tenno and Grineer alike. They are fiercely territorial and vicious creatures. Tactics *They attack by either opening their jaws to reveal sharp teeth then attempt to slash-bite their victim, headbutt them or swipe at them with their clawed paws. They can also knockdown enemies by jumping at them. *Defensive by nature, Kubrow will often hesitate to attack players and chooses to watch from a distance or run around their den. Shooting nearby a den or a pack will trigger their aggression. *They can often deal finisher moves on downed Grineer by biting around the neck area. *They will sometimes attempt to bite the player's legs, which can temporarily immobilize the player *Kubrow are persistent hunters, and will oftentimes pursue their prey across several map tiles. *Sentinels, especially Carrier Sentinels, are vulnerable against the Feral Kubrows and are susceptible to Health damage almost instantly after being hit. It is advised to keep distance from them if one should pursue Egg hunting with a sentinel. *Feral Kubrows are also likely to collect nearby loot (resources, ammunition) for their den once in passive state, due to their sense of reinforcing it. Although this does not affect the durability of the den itself other than storing the loot inside. Notes * The Grineer's hostility towards the Kubrows will make Stealth missions near impossible to achieve. *They can be observed doing moves like backflips in some instances, demonstrating their agility. *Kubrows have a very high chance of dealing procs, which can make them alarmingly dangerous. *They have a chance to drop Health Orbs upon death. They are also the only unit that has a chance to drop Nav Coordinates and Affinity Orbs. **Oddly, this makes them have the same drop table as containers or lockers. **They now drop Kubrow mods, and possibly Kubrow Eggs. *Although Kubrows are generally passive to players and may circle without attacking unless provoked, they can still attack out of their own volition if a player wanders too close. *Kubrows have two distinct stances. **When idle and wandering, they will stand with their legs straight, making them more conspicious. They are not particularly aggressive in this state but may still attack if a player comes near. **When agitated by nearby noise such as gunfire, Kubrows will crouch lower. They are more alert and prone to aggression in this stance. **Kubrows are only explicitly hostile when their eyes glow. Bugs *They currently have poor AI coordination; they will often glitch or get stuck by objects and may simply stare at enemies without attacking. **''As of Update 14, some of the issues have been corrected with an automated tumble for each Kubrow that may have been stuck in objects or in distance with enemies.'' *Sometimes their attacks do heavy, sometimes fatal, damage to players. Uncommon in relation to the damage of most attacks. **This extends to players' Sentinels - a charging Kubrow will almost certainly instantly destroy a player's Sentinel as of Update 14. *Soul Punching a Kubrow towards its den may cause the 'projectile' to get stuck against the den itself, which may cause a significant drop in frame rate as the visual effect persists. This is only stopped by an enemy running into the projectile and getting struck by it. *Feral Kubrows have a tendency to bite on corpses, even from their own kind. These corpses tend to fly off or even be planted through the ground. Trivia *Kubrows are often likened to dogs, but also have characteristics resembling bears (their paws) and bats (their ears) and bees/wasps (their harsh defensive behavior). *Feral Kubrows have a noticeably lower crouched stance than domesticated Kubrows, which can be interpreted as significantly more aggressive/defensive body language. They can sometimes be seen standing more straight when not yet aggravated. *Kubrows are shown in the Codex without their red eye glow. Their eyes only glow when aggravated and hostile. *A large, white Kubrow can be seen in the Orokin Lab in the Clan Dojo. This is supposed to be a teaser for the player 'pet' version of the Kubrow. Media KubrowCodex.png|Feral Kubrow in Codex Kubrowdarthmufin.png|Feral Kubrow Up Close kubrowdarthmufin2.png|Feral Kubrow Attempting To Bite Player kubrowden.png|Feral Kubrow Spawning Den KubrowLeg.jpeg|Feral Kubrow Grabbing And Holding Player By The Leg 2014-05-14_00001.jpg|The completed codex entry for the Kubrow. Category:Enemies Category:Wild Category:Update 13